Fruits of Perseverance
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry Potter decides he is going to take and fulfill the responsibilitis as Lord Potter that he should have been aware of. currently he is starting with Hogwarts since it appears on his inheritance test.
1. Inheritance

_Hello people. I was just bored and decided I would write my first 'Post-Hogwarts' story. I have a few ideas for the story and I honestly won't tell them to you unless you guess a portion of my plans. I also wanted to thank the over 100 people who have either favorite-ed or followed my story call Potter's Portable Potents. A very special thanks goes to those who have supported me from this site and I hope you enjoy my latest story._

 _ **Fruits of Perseverence:**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Inheritance**_

Three months have passed since the real defeat of Voldemort. Three weeks have passed since he had been trying to look through all of his properties with little help from the Goblins. Three days since he made an offer for the Goblin Director to return the sword Godric Gryffindor had taken from them all those years ago. He was no longer waiting for a reply. A goblin was currently inside his kitchen starting to go over the papers he asked for help with since he has the sword strapped to his little back.

"Potter, I am afraid for the rest of the dealings we will have to visit Gringotts and have you take an inheritance test. It is the best thing that you can do to find all of your assets and it is possible that there are several families who willed the last of their belongings to the 'Conquerer of the Dark Lord' or some other person. If you did this you will find the entire list of belongings to you and yours." Harry almost groans at the thought of more wealth. Sighing he stands up.

"Can we go have it done now?" Lurnott, the goblin helping him, nods as he stands too. Lurnott offers his arm and Harry follows it expecting apparation. To his great surprise their surrounding just became shades before they were overlapped by more shades that became solid until they were completely real. "Wow, that was surprisingly pleasant!"

Lurnott ignores his comment as he opens the door and waits for him to follow. Harry falls into step beside him and after a few minutes they arrive outside the 'Potter Accounts Office' and they entered. Harry waited until Lurnott motioned for him to sit in order to do such and Harry couldn't help the urge to apologize again. "I can't help but apologize again for breaking into the bank to steal the Horcrux. It was the only way that I could use to kill Voldemort for good."

Lurnott ignores his apology again before Harry remembers something. "If it is able to make things better I can pay for the damages to the bank; I am sure I have enough money for almost anything. I should have explained things to your people but if I had been seen in public I might have been caught and killed. I am not stingy so I am willing to pay as much as you and your kin deem necessary." Lurnott's eyes narrow with suspicion before Harry pouts. "Oh come on! Go ahead and read my mind if you need to in order to believe me! I freely grant you permission and you can even look deeper if you think it is needed!" Grinning wickedly Lurnott enters his mind viciously hunting down many thoughts in his mind. Harry occasionally flinches at the strength behind his magic. After several long minutes Lurnott withdraws leaving Harry exhausted.

"Cut your palm with this knife. After that drip a little onto this sheet of parchment before using your opposite hand to write your family name upon the parchment. Or we could use a blood quill instead of your fingers since people generally cut the wrong hand." Harry places the blade of the knife in his palm before gripping it tightly, not even flinching, and releasing the blade. Setting the blade aside he places the parchment under his hands and squeezes it very tightly.

After he makes the blood gush from his hand he feels it heal and takes the blood quill and neatly signs 'H. J. Potter' onto the parchment. Lurnott humphs in irritation at being ignore in his commands before a really long list appears. Lurnott snatches the parchment before neatly copying the print onto another parchment before handing the original back to him.

 _Private Possessions:_

 _Potter Inheritance: Potter Vault - Vault Number 17; Fleamont Vault - Vault Number 16; Ambrosius Vault - Vault Number 15; Peverell Vault - Vault Number 10; Maeneil Vault - Vault_ _Number 5;_ _Slytherin Vault - Vault_ _Number_ _4; Gryffindor Vault - Vault_ _Number_ _3; Hufflepuff Vault - Vault_ _Number_ _2; Ravenclaw Vault - Vault_ _Number_ _1._

 _Personal Wand: Holly Wood; 11 3/4 inches; Phoenix Feather; Reasonably Supple_

 _Draco Malfoy's former wand: Harry won it - the Hawthorn Wand; 10 inches; Unicorn Hair; Reasonably springy_

 _Voldemort's Wand: Harry won it - the Yew wand; 13 1/2 inches; Phoenix Feather;_ _Unreasonably stiff_

 _James Potter's Wand: Harry inherited it - the Mahogany wand; 11 inches; Phoenix Feather; Pliable_

 _Lily Potter nee' Evans Wand: Harry inherited it - the Willow wand; 10 ¼ inches; Dragon Heartstring; Swishy_

 _The Elder Wand of Legend: Harry won it from Draco Malfoy - the Elder wand; 15inches; Thestral tail hair_

 _Marauder's Map_

 _Marauder's Mapping Supplies_

 _Deathly Hallows: the Elder wand, Death's Cloak, and the Spirit Stone_

 _Godric Gryffindor's Sword_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _The Black Family Residence_

 _Black Family inheritance_

 _Spinners End_

 _Prince Family inheritance_

 _Dumbledore Family Inheritance_

 _Dumbledore Clock Vault_

 _Dumbledore House_

 _Fifty Anonymous Vaults and Properties as Follows:_

 _Roan_

 _Cowen_

 _Douglas_

 _Joseph_

 _Janson_

 _Hooligan_

 _Hotty_

 _Dods_

 _Oneil_

 _Gay_

 _Purcell_

 _Carrington_

 _Paul_

 _Labey_

 _French_

 _Goslan_

 _Mitchell_

 _Barry_

 _Credge_

 _Remmington_

 _Dwyer_

 _Keating_

 _Ross_

 _Drogace_

 _Donaldson_

 _Robins_

 _Bilton_

 _Williams_

 _Read_

 _Harrison_

 _Tucker_

 _Strachan_

 _Donoughoe_

 _Learmonth_

 _Desmond_

 _Brieris_

 _Hogan_

 _Lamb_

 _Brooks_

 _Bowditch_

 _Cochran_

 _Tabiner_

 _Dunn_

 _Keogh_

 _Kinghead_

 _MacIlleBhris_

 _Dubhach_

 _MacIll'Fhialain_

 _Crannach_

 _Ma_ _cCròin_

 _Business Shares Owned:_

 _~Diagon Alley~~~_

 _~~~Ellenor's Potion and Alchemy Apothecary 75%_

 _~~~Eeylops' Owl Emporium 80%_

 _~~~Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour 57%_

 _~~~Flourish and Blott's 86%_

 _~~~Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions 64%_

 _~~~The Magical Menagerie 38%_

 _~~~Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC 49%_

 _~~~Quality Quidditch Supplies 90%_

 _~Knockturn Alley~~~_

 _~~~Borgin and Burkes 65%_

 _~~~Hernais' Slave Trade 56%_

 _~~~Emericus' Elf Shoppe 85%_

 _~~~Esabel's Living Goods 79%_

 _~~~Azelinus and Remy's Potente Potions 82%_

 _Azelinus and Remy's Potente Remedies 84%_

 _~Hogsmead Village~~~_

 _~~~Dervish and Banges 78%_

 _Gladrags Wizardwear 81%_

 _Honeyduke's Sweetshop 87%_

 _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop 28%_

 _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop 39%_

 _The Shrieking Shack 100%_

 _Zonko's Joke Shop 73%_

 _~Muggle Companies Owned~~~_

 _~~~Dell Computers 43%_

 _~~~Microsoft Computer Software 39%_

 _~~~Toyota Vehicles 27%_

 _~~~Ford Vehicles 37%_

 _~~~Toshiba Laptops 41%_

 _~~~Bella Storage Tub-a-Ware 69%_

 _~~~Dish network 32%_

 _~~~Disney Productions 47%_

 _~~~Cartoon Network 21%_

Harry's eyes are stuck on Hogwarts. He owns Hogwarts! He owns it himself! He rubs his face while pointing it out. "Do you think I might be able to pay a goblin, whomever it concerns, to help schedule new classes for Hogwarts? I think there should be more classes with each block reduced to fifty minutes long-to fit in more classes-and that more classes should be optional. Maybe having a Sex Education class since I know I had to ask an older student about that one." Harry maintains a polite voice even though he feels like pulling his hair out and screaming in frustration.

"I suppose we could arrange for such. But everything would have to be reviewed by you and stamped with a seal of approval. I think that Director Ragnok is the one to ask about it, even if he isn't he should be able to properly direct you." Harry smiles at the much more polite answer he receives from the goblin. He presses a button under his desk and a assistant enters the room.

Lurnott speaks gobbledygook to him and motions to Harry. The slightly smaller goblin starts to turn in order to leave when Lurnott adds a few comments. The smaller goblin looks at him with wide eyes before nodding his head to him. Harry nods his head deeper than the goblin did and isn't surprised to have him splutter for a few moments. Lurnott stops him and hand the sword to him and he takes it and rushes out of the room. "Lord Potter, while he is going to get the appropriate vault listings and property listings we could visit Director Ragnok and ask him for advice on classes. We will also talk to you about other things since the Director has expressed a wish to meet with you if you visited the bank today."

Harry nods and replies automatically, "Yes sir, Lurnott. I just hope I am not in trouble." Lurnott seems to pause for a moment as Harry exits his office. Lurnott begins guiding him through the tunnels and after several long minutes they arrive outside his door. Lurnott knocks on the door as he motions for Harry to wait. After stepping inside for a few moments Lurnott opens the doors and pulls him inside with a slightly gleeful look on his face.

Harry glances around the room and sees it is like a royal throne room of the medieval era. Then he pauses as a thought hits him. "I am not disturbing a 'royal' goblin. Am I? On second thought I can schedule an appointment." A belly laugh echoes from the seat of the throne as an older goblin and a few guards come out of hiding. Harry sees that he has a crown upon his head and instantly bows before Lurnott can.

A few murmurs whisper around him and he feels the elderly goblin pat his shoulder. He spoke in a gravel-like voice full of respect. "I have heard of many of your deeds and heroic feats, Potter. I find it almost impossible that you defeated a fully grown, one thousand year old basilisk yet I know it is true. Besides that there is also the fact that you have faced off against dangerous and lethal warriors, stole an egg from an angry mother dragon, raced through and won the Triwizard Tournament, and that you destroyed one we wished dead." Harry remains low as he doesn't see those things as something special; Dumbledore could have done the same thing in his opinion.

"Rise Potter. I am trying to decide if I should bestow a gift upon you for your troubles." Harry stands again and shakes his head as he looks at the goblin king.

"I don't want anything that you can give. I just want happiness and I have to work at that myself. Also, since it gives me great joy, I wish to help others. If you do try to do me any kind of favor I would ask that you help me with a group called S.P.E.W., or the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It was founded by Hermione Granger during our fourth year at Hogwarts to promote liberation and rights for House Elves. Hermione believes all Elves should be freed and instead receive benefits that a normal worker earns. I don't honestly know if they want that though." Ragnok hums thoughtfully. Walking back to his throne slowly he thinks about it.

Sitting down he looks at Harry with suddenly glowing eyes. "I will do such only because you have passed my test. However, I will have to have one of my kin's scribes translate a text of our study of elves and their lack of a magical core. She must read it carefully and rethink her plans of liberating them. Once she does we will fully support her and her group for as long as I live." Harry looks horrified and he knows it. To think that they have no source of magic...

"Lord Ragnok, does that mean they die without any bonds?" Ragnok nods sadly as Harry instantly knows he has to tell Hermione. Then he shakes his head to focus. "Forgive me for being a 'dunder-head', I actually came to ask for help scheduling a few classes in Hogwarts. My inheritance test that Mister Lurnott provided surprised me greatly by having the ancient school on the list of properties." Harry has inclined his head as he rebukes his distracting thoughts. Ragnok nods sagely as he uses wandless magic to pull a small table out of the corner of the room and between them.

Lurnott instantly conjures chairs for himself and Harry. Looking down in slight shame he slowly begins thinking of how he should tell them. "Something weighs upon your mind. We will attempt to help you with as much of our power as we are able to. You have earned or respect, Dag'kladv'ar, and because of that you have been honored with a goblin name. It means magic champion." Harry digests that information before his eyes light up as he head bops up.

"That is another idea you gave me. But the... trouble I have... is a severe lack of general knowledge. When I first came into the Wizarding world from the Muggle world I had no idea what was just myths and fake and what wasn't. I.. I will honestly do anything to make sure that everyone else who doesn't know has the correct materials to succeed to their absolute limit. I also ask that someone teach different languages, maybe yours as well." Ragnok looks faintly surprised at the news seconds before his eyes darken. Using more of his magic he brings a few hefty tomes over to the table and copies them. Handing the copies to Harry he attempts to smiles kindly at him.

"We had no idea. We were told that you was with a safe, loving, caring family. Oh... You weren't, was you?" Harry grits his teeth to hold back a angry growl. Shaking his head he focuses on taking a few calming breaths. Looking up he tells them the truth of his life. He spends roughly an hour telling them of the abuse, neglect and starvation he was forced to endure. "Good riddance to Bumble-bore! He lied to the entire public!"

Ragnok takes a few breaths himself showing Harry that he does care about him. Ragnok looks at the books he just handed to Harry, "These books are self up-dating law and custom books of the human wizards and witches. There are customs of all kinds including the poor and the rich. You might be able to enjoy it but probably not. Though it is a major part of your heritage and you should probably honor it strongly." Harry manages to give him a thankful smile as he move them to beside him on the table.

Ragnok summons a large file from a filing cabinet across the room and it zips to him. Copying the file he asks a strange question, "Parchment, quill and inkpot or calligraphy pen and notebook?" Harry raises two fingers and Ragnok makes several calligraphy pens and notebooks fly from an extras area. "Good, I personally like the pens myself." Harry nods as he labels his own parchment with a title for his own ideas.

"Lord Ragnok, could the three of us write down individual ideas and compose them before sharing? It might help with organization." Ragnok nods with a heightened tinge of respect in his eyes. Harry begins writing in his notebook. He lists his ideas for classes first, then clubs, school events, school happenings, and updates to the school grounds. Looking up he sees the two others are already done.

"Sorry, I am slow with quills which makes me slow with the pen since it is for calligraphy. Who wants to go first?" Ragnok reaches for the unnoticed extra notebook and looks at his own parchment.

"I believe I wish to do so. First, I think that we should hae the Board of Governors disbanded and three school councils started. The first generic council would be the teachers as a whole. The main people in this group who you might want to attend meetings between the other councils is the both of the headmasters or headmistresses and possibly the house heads. The second council is the students council which should have three students from each house with various views on things. Those students will have their parents, for the ones who arn't muggleborn and an elected official for the ones who are, to stand on the parent council. How does that sound?" Harry grins at the idea and gives him a sincere smile. Looking at Lurnott he waits for his opinion.

"It actually sounds reasonable. Though the parent council should have the power to veto things from the student one. Maybe making it to where the staff council has the power to veto the parents and that the two lesser councils can combine power to veto the staff council's ideas." Harry's grin widens at the idea of being able to veto people.

"I most certainly approve of both thoughts. What s next?" Ragnok hands the parchment to Lurnott to write it down wile he read another one.

"The current classes might be able to be expanded. Ancient Runes is an optional class that teaches the study of interpreting runes or magical symbols. Not much can be expanded on it. Arithmancy, the study of the magical properties of numbers should be recommended for several students since it is one of the most important magical studies; it is used to create spells. Astronomy is a core subject which shouldn't be such. This encompasses the study of the heavenly bodies and the universe of the sky."

"Care of Magical Creatures is a optional class that teaches the study of different creatures and how to handle them. We could add a potions ingredient gathering potion to this one. Charms is one of the most popular core subject, which most of the rest are based upon. It mostly includes the study of magic spells that do not change the basic nature of the subject. We could offer the older students who have taken this class a few sub-branch classes, possibly house hold magic."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is an extremely important core subject. I don't know how we could expand it off the top of my mind other then to have a few beings and creature starting at the Ministry class X be the first they study when they arrive. Divination is an optional class. It allows the students time to be studying ways of predicting the future including reading tea leaves, palmistry, magic orb reading, and dream interpretation. Since we can't just cut it out we should have students after the initial year of study who have talent in the art study under a real seer."

"Flying Lessons are mandatory during the first year for about a week or so. It has Hooch teaching the students how to fly using a broomstick. Herbology is a fairly important core subject. Students will study the care and magical properties of magical plants and fungi. This can also have a potions ingredient gathering portion added. History of Magic is a valuable core subject and the name says it all. Muggle Studies which is studying the life and lifestyle of Muggles. This one can have an opposing class while both it and the 'wizarding studies' should be mandatory."

"Potions is a very important core subject. It is the art of studying how to prepare potions. For a fair portion of the first year the students should be taught how to prepare ingredients properly, why not to mix things and how to properly tell if it is relatively where it is supposed to be in the process. Transfiguration is a core subject. It consists of practicing metamorphosis of objects into other forms. Those are the classes that there currently are. Do you approve of the slight changes we have decided to make?" Harry nods enthusiastically before Lurnott copied the few pages listing the changes into the 'Approval Notebook' to be signed off on.

Ragnok looks at Harry peculiarly as he gently rubs his chin. "My people have several classes that the Human Magicals among others might wish to learn and I have transcribed a list of the classes for you to look over as we speak. May I copy it for you?" Harry nods as his eyes show interest in what there might be.

Ragnok copies the next few pages and gives the copies to Harry. As he glances at the papers he hears Ragnok begin to explain, "Now the first changes to classes are the years that a few optional classes may be taken. In my belief the human children are more lax which means they will have to wait a year or two before learning these skills. The few skills I believe they are able to move to first year are Divination, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. These classes are mostly simple arts and if a student wishes to take any of the third year classes while in first or second they may be tested for either an aptitude or a mental maturity needed for the class. Does that sound good?"

Harry smiles at the thought, "Yes sir. I think it sound excellent since plenty of the Ravenclaws would want to start further studies early. The two things I want there to be is the Study of Ancient Runes being in third year still and every two years there being different additional classes and options for the students... Make that three things; I also wish that the classes for two years ahead of time being able to be taken by the student unless there is a restriction upon the class. Does that sound reasonable?" The goblins are eyeing him with sincere respect.

Ragnok chuckles at his thought, he had expected for him to wish for the class to be earlier but every two years... Reasonable even by goblin standards. "I believe that is quite wise of you. You also appear to understand the possible dangers of the Study of Ancient Runes class. Now for the added classes... I was hoping that the Wizarding Studies could be added in first year for muggle raised while the Muggle Studies are for the wizard raised. Both being mandatory as you said would be wise. I suggest hiring a muggle who is aware to teach Muggle Studies since they will know more than we do. How does that sound?"

Harry grins as he knows a middle school teacher he could hire, she had been his teacher before Hogwarts and she might be happy to discuss things with the wizarding students. "I have an idea of who to hire for the Muggle Studies Professor. Her name is Miranda Hawkeye. She is a middle school teacher who makes about two thousand GBP a month. If we offered her six thousand GBP a month I am sure she would be willing to come teach. She probably knows about magic considering she was suspicious when I turned the principle's hair neon blue." The goblins snorted with amusement at the thought of having neon blue hair.

"We will send her a missive asking her to teach in 'a secret government approved society' while giving her the address of the government building which houses the Magical-Muggle Services. You know, for people who have magical children yet they are muggles." Harry nods at the thought as Ragnok turns to one of the guards while pulling out a new sheet of parchment and scribbling a note on it. They speak briefly and the goblin salutes Ragnok and Harry before he rushes out of the room.

Then Harry had a brilliant idea. "Why doesn't more magical beings go to Hogwarts? I personally think it would be interesting to invite a few of those people to make the school more unified." Ragnok raises an eyebrow at him as Lurnott stiffens. Suddenly Ragnok gives a belly laugh again startling Lurnott.

"I am surprised that you feel so strongly about it. Most would hate to have a goblin in the same class as a human. I am sad to tell you that we goblins have our own school to attend but we will send pamphlets to other beings encouraging them to attend. But first we should continue with our list of classes. Don't you agree?" Harry flushes in embarrassment as he nods.

"Good. For the new classes of third year, we have Item Crafting, which will be used for upper years when they begin learning in the Enchantment Class. We could also introduce artistic classes. The first being Introduction to Musical Studies. This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, and such."

"Next is Introduction to World Magic which there could be three different classes of in particular areas with it being changed up each year. This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, and such. Plus there is Introduction to the Arts. This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. How does that sound for third year classes?"

Harry smiles widely as Ragnok continues, "Next is Household management in which students will learn how to manage a household after graduating Hogwarts. After that is Healing in which students will learn the basics of First-Aid and Healing. And there is Business which teaches students how to own and operate their own business in the magical world."

"Wandless Magic in which the students must demonstrate talent to participate in this class. This class will cover wandless magic and how to perform it. Human Languages in which students will learn the basics of the most common languages spoken throughout the world. Creature Languages in which students will learn the basics of the most common creature languages spoken throughout the world. Both classes will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker. Are these okay for third year?" Harry grins widely as he nods. Lurnott begins copying the list onto the approval files.

"Estate Planning & Investing in which students will learn how to take care of a large estate or business and how to invest their money if they so desire. Government & Politics in which students will learn all of the ins and outs of the ministry and various other types of governments. Students will also learn all about politics and how it affects their everyday lives. Law in which students will learn the basics of the law in the magical world and how they may affect it, change it, or use it. And Creative Writing in which students will learn how to author a book or article. This class is for those students interested in becoming an author or reporter. Those are the additions for fifth year, do you approve?"

Harry nods sincerely as Lurnott copies it down again. "Unfortunately that is all I have in ways of class ideas." Harry looks at his parchment and looks at them.

"I have some for Sixth and Seventh Years only: Warding in which students learn how to set wards around locations, houses and buildings. Curse-Breaking in which students will learn how to handle various items, locations, and buildings that may be cursed. My favorite, Animagus Training, this class will cover how to become an animagus and teach students the steps required to change into their inner animal. Rituals in which students will learn about and how to perform common rituals used by the magical world."

"Medical Potions in which students will learn more about the potions used to treat patients in a hospital setting. Battle Potions/Poisons in which students will learn about the various potions used for fighting and the poisons that may be encountered. Potion Creation in which students will learn how to create their own potions or modify existing potions. Enchanting in which students will learn how to enchant specific items to serve a purpose. They will also learn how to modify existing items. And finally, Spell-Crafting in which students will learn how to create their own spells and modify existing ones." Harry grins at the wonderful, in his opinion, list of new classes.

"I think these are wonderful classes. I am pretty sure that many would be happy to have them." Ragnok replies with honesty in his voice as he grins widely. Lurnott scribbles furiously fast as he tries to keep up. Once Lurnott has written it down he glances up at Harry.

"Lord Potter, I believe that if we separated the two hour blocks into one hour blocs we could fit more classes in every day. However, due to the large amount of time required to brew potions the Potions classes might have to be four periods long." Harry hums as he taps his chin.

"I did think about adding a few more classes into the day. Alright, this is how I want the schedules to go down. Since there are more classes there should be clubs for each of those classes that may need it. However, one period a week is going to be dedicated to those clubs, another to the quidditch training and practice and maybe more for other things. Are you with me so far?" Lurnott waits until he is finished writing to nods.

"I plan on only allowing one free period a day. There must be at least two free periods a week though which mean the students may have between two and five free periods a week." He pauses to think before he snaps his fingers suddenly.

"I also want an allowance to go to th students who gather potions ingredients from the forbidden forest. However, I want the school to organize for the majority of the dark creatures in the forbidden forest to b killed or flushed out first. Once that is done there should be rules posted about being allowed to go into the forest in groups of five to harvest potions ingredients. A stipulation to that rule should say that a fifth year or above should go with them for extra safety. There should also be a few more greenhouses added for the sole purpose of growing and harvesting Potions ingredients." Ragnok gives a bark at one of the guards at the edge of the room all of a sudden causing him to walk over to him. They speak briefly and the guard thumps his hand over his chest and speaks in a low tone before giving a look of sincere respect to Harry and rushing out of the room to obey the apparent orders given o him.

"I have instructed him to gather our best warriors to go to war against those creatures. However, we need for you to ask the Centaurs of the forest if they wish to go hunting with us like they once did." Harry nods with gratefulness showing in his eyes.

"Thanks, I'll pay what ever goblins you send into the forest to hunt as many as possible. However, I'll have a system for it. They should each carry some kind of magic counter set to count their kills and if they pass a certain amount of large numbers, like say 250, 500, 750, and 1000, they get a bonus for each number passed. Also, when you invite the Centaurs tell them that I will also pay them as well and give them each one counter." Ragnok's eyes glow with appreciation.

"I am sure with payment in such a system would encourage many goblins to join the hunt. We may have to close a few branches of the bank the days they go hunting so we don't have to worry about as much. However, I suggest having a few other beings from different races joining in the hunt and offering the person who gets the most dark creatures a prize as if it is a competition." Harry grins widely at him as he nods eagerly.

"That sounds delightful. However, I want a few Mediwitches stationed at the edge of the forest with a guard detail in case the cleaners accidentally flush them onto the edge of Hogwarts. I also want the majority of the forbidden forest set up to house different light and gray creatures and possibly a few dark creatures if we can get them to behave and not kill any humans. Those creature will be placed in those areas in a fair number so that they don't die out all the way. It will be a reservation." The few goblins nearby cheer at the thought startling Harry into jumping slightly.

Ragnok snorts at their enthusiasm as he clears his throat causing them to sheepishly go quiet. "Please forgive my kinsmen, several of my kin have very rare animals that we fear are going to soon become extinct. We worry about them an often plead with the Ministry of Magic to create a habitat for them yet they refuse." Harry's eyes dim slightly with pity before he hums thoughtfully. Looking at the goblin who cheered the loudest, who still wears a big goofy grin he motions him closer.

"I know you understand me and that I may not understand you. Nod if you get me." The goblin nods firmly once as he nervously stares at him.

Harry gently conjures a chair and the goblin looks at him in surprise with his eyes wide. "I wish to hire you to be in charge of the Forbidden forest and turning it into a reserve. You were the loudest to cheer and you evidently have one such pet. I want you to discuss it with a few magical creature veterinarians and ask them for requirements for each creature. You must assist in organizing the hunt though and you will have to make deals with the centaurs considering the land used to repopulate the creatures into the forest. I will pay for at least one person to care for each type of the animals and I want the habitats changed to more closely... 'fit' the creatures if you now what I mean." The goblin nods once before clasping hs arm and smiling widely at him.

The goblin says something before turning to Ragnok. Ragnok motions for him to leave and he rushes out of the room. Harry turns toward Ragnok and smiles at him. "Sorry, I figure that since he was the loudest he will be the hardest working one on the project." Ragnok nods with understanding in his eyes.

"That is reasonable thinking. I must say that we expected that you wouldn't even think twice about what we had to say. What makes you care?" Harry frowns heavily with sadness showing in his eyes.

"I know that muggles have caused several species of animals to go extinct already. Most of those animals are ones that the muggles now wish they knew more about. None of those animals can be brought back in today's world and because of that they are trying to save a great many animals from extinction." Lurnott clears his throat causing the two to look at him carefully.

"I believe we should focus on the school now. I also think that if we add a year or two to the school years that are only for those looking for further education we could bring in more money. These classes will be more expensive but they might be made from a scholarship of some kind." Harry nods with Ragnok as they continue planning classes.


	2. Contracts and a Pleasant Surprise

_Alright, I don't know when this is posted but I hope within a couple days of what I did post a few moments ago: Chapter of of Fruits of Perseverance. I have high hopes for this chapter and I even have a few surprises planned that I won't go into detail about. Any answers to reviews posted between posts will be at the bottom of the chapter._

 _Happy Holidays!_

 _ **Fruits of Perseverance: Chapter 2**_

 _ **Contracts and a Pleasant Surprise**_

Harry follows Lurnott back to his office calmly. Ragnok had been polite to him for the most part and had even given him a discount on the session price that he had been conveniently forgotten to be told about. Lurnott did apologize for not telling him but it was still a large sum of money for the five hour session. "Alright, should we wait until tomorrow to continue my own listings?" Lurnott stares at him for a second in confusion before answering truthfully.

"Right now I am in overtime according to my daily hours. However, since you are being polite and sincere in everything you have said and done to us I shall not stop here unless you wish to. There are still a few very important things to briefly go over and repairs to be organized for your main manor which should be chosen quickly." Harry sighs as he sits down.

"Kreacher!" The house elf appears and bows low to him. "Can you get us some snacks. We still need to continue some work here and it might take a while." Kreacher snaps his fingers causing a few sandwiches to appear. Kreacher then gave Lurnott a look that promised pain should Harry be hurt upon his arrival home.

Turning back toward Lurnott he sees the start of the Ambrosius dealings laying organized in front of him in a small pile. Lurnott gives him a manila file and he takes it out and opens it. Reading through it he finds that it is a compile of contracts. "The first contract was the one signing over permission to have a wizarding government under the reigning king and queen. I suppose we might need to have a letter sent to Queen Elizabeth to let her know we have found the heir to the linage. It basically says that since your linage was the first to create the wizarding government of Britain that your linage always has five seats in the government. However, the limit to the amount of seats a person can use is twelve. You may have more but in order for them to be used you will have to sign over the usage rights to another in the same party as your family."

Lurnott pauses briefly before continuing. "There are two Wizengamot parties. There is the Whigs who contest power with their rivals, the Tories. The Whigs' origin lay in constitutional monarchism and opposition to the absolute monarchy of Wizengamot seat of the Tories. Most of the Dark Wizards are in the Tories party." Harry nods at him as he ponder for a few moments.

"I think I will go for the Whigs, however, I have no idea who to sign over my votes to if they exceed the limit. I believe that I will hire you to find someone who will use them properly for the people of the country." Lurnott nods with a tight lipped smile.

"I believe that we could do something that might be considered abnormal... We could assign a few of your seats to the person with the title of 'Headmaster or Headmistress' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That way the seats can be used to help the majority of the students thought they don't have to always be used." Harry's eyes brighten considerably before they dim slightly.

"I think we should ask Headmistress McGonagall if she wants that responsibility first. She might not have time for it." Lurnott pauses before he give a reasonable reply.

"Consider it this way, if we do not prepare for the future than there shall be no country. Therefore it might actually benefit her since it means that she will be able to help he students more and for those who wish to study during the summer a program may be organized for them." Harry pauses before nervously scratches his head.

"Alright, but if she is unable to attend the Wizengamot meetings I want a stipulation saying that she may assign a teacher of the school to attend the meeting for her." Lurnott grins as he gently grasps one of his hands.

"I have heard of McGonagall, she is fair to all the students and doesn't like playing favorites just because of house rivalry like many others do. She also has a healthy amount of 'mother-hen-attitude' that is needed by most of them that isn't always there." Harry smiles at the compliment to his former head of house.

"I am sure she would appreciate being offered the seats for the children. I just don't really want to trouble her, she ahs so much going on right now, she is mourning for many for her own students..." Lurnott flicks his hand hard causing him to jump. Looking at the glare that the goblin is giving him he gets ready for a mouthing that he doesn't receive.

"Do you know how rare any Wizengamot seat is?! She would be honored to have the seats and since she loves children dearly she would highly appreciate it. Do not think it will trouble her, it will help her with her cherished home. Hogwarts has been her home for nearly a hundred years! She stayed after her graduation to be a assistant teacher in transfiguration! She has given so much for that school. If you don't want her to be troubled than you should consider what she loves... Forgive me, I just believe you needed to see my point from a view that might just be her own..." He lowers his head slightly to show he is sincere in his apology.

Harry laughs with shame. "You are right, McGonagall has always done everything she could to strengthen our development and our education. She even gives appropriate punishments and she often tries to help even those of her rival house. I should have thought of what she wanted as you said... I should be asking for forgiveness, not you. You just showed me the truth of it all. I'll make sure to give you a tip for it." Lurnott's eyes shine with appreciation.

"I am glad that you see what I mean. The next contract is one between several previously noble or currently noble houses and the Magical Government giving them seats of power in return for considering the well being of the country. As you can see some names are red; those red ones are families who have broke the contract. The purple families have at one time broke the contract but they have corrected their ways. The black families are ones who have focused on the whole of the government which means they favor both the nobility and the people. The blue families have fulfilled the contract to the fullest." Harry looks at the list of families and sees that there are few black families and very few blue families.

"If you wish you will be able to revoke the families who have broken the contract and their power and give it to other deserving families. I suggest spreading the confiscated votes between the rest of the families that have blue or black votes since they have always completed the contract as they were instructed to." Harry sighs as he looks at the huge list of families who are red. "I will give a forth of the confiscated votes to the purple families while the rest shall be split between the main heirs of the rest of the families. Those who are a part of the lower class shall get a little more than the upper class." Lurnott nods as he gives him a quill with violet ink. He marks out every red family and watches the list change.

It shows the number of votes in each house and who is in line to inherit them. He simply distributes the votes as evenly as possible between the remaining families. Looking up at Lurnott he sees him peering at the parchment. "Do you think they are distributed fairly?" Lurnott looks at him with a gentle smile as he nods.

"It looked like you were not playing favorites; you even distributed some to the Malfoy family. I think you did a wonderful job." Harry sighs tiredly as he takes his first bite of his sandwich. Lurnott watches him sign it before he looks at the next contract and mentally goes over it.

"I think for this one I'll make the Auror department start giving background checks into each person hired at the ministry to make sure they arent' just trying to get more power to further their goals." The parchment allows him to edit it and he signs it after a while.

Seeing the last contract he blinks owlishly at it before he rubs his eye. "So this says that the Ambrosius linage will stay away from the Le'Fay linage? Is there anyway that I'll be able to revoke this one? I don't think it really matters that much." Lurnott watches the sheet show one place for him to sign before it disperses into ash after he signs it. Looking at the next set of files he gives him he sees that it is the 'beings owned' list belonging to the Ambrosius linage. He sighs as he uses his magic to copy it and he give the original back while taking the copy and placing it in his pocket. "This is going to be a long night..."

 **(^_^) PAPER WORK! SLEEP! MORNING HYGEINE! (^_^)**

Going downstairs he finds McGonagall in his kitchen sipping tea that Kreacher appeared to have made. Sitting down next to her he sees a copy of the approved class list sitting in front of her with his signature on it and he groans. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and smiles sadly at him, "I didn t realize the Potters owned Hogwarts, Harry." He nods as Kreacher gathers his breakfast for him.

"Neither did I but it appeared on my inheritance test yesterday and I figured that since there was things I wanted to learn that I could fund the school more and pay for there to be more teachers and all." She nods with a serene smile on her face as she sips at her tea. She stays silent for a few minutes before she responds to him.

"You did more than that yesterday...You gave me twelve Wizengamot seats as the headmistress for use of the school..." Harry nods sheepishly as his food is set in front of him.

"Honestly it wasn't my idea to give my extra seats to you. I was told that I would have to 'lend my seats beyond a certain number to another person and I had no clue and asked my account manager to look for someone before he pointed you out. At first I was hesitant because I knew it might be a little too much for you at the moment. Then he pointed out a few things that made me add a few stipulations and those seats were transferred over to Hogwarts officially." He replied as he inhales the sweet smell of the pancakes.

Suddenly McGonagall enveloped him in a warm hug and kissed his head with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. I have wanted to improve the school for a long time and you granted my wish." She begins sobbing as she shakes softly. Harry guides her back to her chair and takes the handkerchief from Kreacher to wipe her eyes. She gives him a happy smile as she continues to cry before he hugs her. Rocking her until she is calm he knows that he has to tell her what Lurnott said about her.

"My goblin accountant told me that he chose you in particular fro a very strong reason. He said that you tried not to play favorites even between your rivals and your own house. He obviously respects you and even as he said all those things I knew they were true. He told me that Hogwarts was your home, heck, it was the first place I considered as my own home!" She looks at him smiling softly as she gives him a shaky laugh.

"You have given so much to me, you were my hope in the past few months. I relied on you to combat the Dark Wizards in the school without outright hexing them. You are my northern star and yet you keep guiding me even after it is all done and over with." She laughs at the picture she paints for him in their minds. Harry grins at her with mirth.

"Who says that I am done there?" Her eyes widen as he pulls out his wand. "Accio Headmistress contract!" A scroll flies to him from upstairs and he hands it to her. She opens it and reads the first few paragraphs before giving a strangled sound of joy. She shakes her head softly as she grabs his free hand. He attempts to smile at her through his food and she softly smacks his hand causing him to smile at her.

"Don't chew with your mouth open! You are such a wonderful godsend!" She laughs again as she looks at the huge amount that was going to be placed in the school vault for the use of updating and adding to the library, buying the elves more recipes, and several other things to make the place more comfortable for the students and staff.

Harry smiles as he finishes eating his food before the morning post flies in by owl. Giving the Daily Prophet owl three sickles and taking the paper he sees the owl fly away as he looks at the paper. He quickly sees the ad for the Forbidden Forest Hunting Competition and shows it to McGonagall who laughs more. He finishes the last bite before looking at the now signed contract and signing it himself. It glows and copies itself before it all disappears from the room.

"Now McGonagall, we honestly need to figure out who is going to be hire and all that. We should also look abroad for mediwitches and mediwizards to assist Madam Poppy in the hospital wing. They must at least be in the middle of taking a healer's mastery since we need people who are skilled. Other than that the people we add for all of the classes must have at least a Exceeds Expectations in the related courses. None of them besides the Mediwitches actually have to have any professional status as long as they can prove that they are able to fully teach the basics of the class." McGonagall nods as she dabs at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"You are correct in all cases. However, we might need to do things to help those who don't have the funds to buy all of the school supplies or such. What about those students?" Harry nods as he sees her point. He allows Kreacher to take the plate away to be cleaned as he stands.

"We can discuss this with my account manager today. I was told to come back as soon as I woke up and I still need a shower. Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready." McGonagall simply nods at him as she sips on her tea more before she 'steals' his newspaper and begins reading.

Rushing upstairs he sees that Kreacher has the bathtub full of hot water and he sighs in relief. Though he hurries through his bath he still makes sure that he scrubs well. Slipping out of the tub he quickly uses a nearby towel to dry off before he uses a pulse of magic to dry and comb his hair. Turning around he sees Kreacher behind him with a small bracelet in his hands. "Kreacher wishes to show his appreciation for how Harry Sir has treated Kreacher even after Kreacher caused him's godfather to die. Kreacher knows that this charm bracelet has three charms on it, one for each of the true marauders. Sirius took Peter's off once he got it back but doggy might have wanted Harry Sir to have it once him be gone."

Harry smiles softly at Kreacher as he gently takes the bracelet from him. Looking at the locket the elf still wears his smile turns into a sad one. "I see you are still wearing the locket... Is there anything that Regulus loved that you wish for?" Harry only treated him as a person to repent for how he had been treating the elf in return for his miserable manners.

Kreacher's eyes are wider than they were as he looks down and mutters some more. Looking Harry in the eye again Kreacher snaps his fingers causing a gree ribbon to appear with a snake cham on it. Harry gently fingers the charm to try to sense for any bad magic. "Take it for now but when I call you to Gringotts I want you to have it checked for harmful spells. Until then please don't put it on, I do worry that it might harm you." Kreacher nods eagerly as he bows to him again.

"Kreacher is happy that Harry Sir is allowing Kreacher this small gift. Kreacher will make sure that Kreacher keeps Harry Sir happy until the end of Kreacher's days." Harry gently pat his head with acceptance since he knows that Kreacher is like most other elves. Kreacher loves to serve. Going back downstairs he steps into the kitchen to find McGonagall looking at the newspaper with some sorrow in her eyes. Looking over her shoulder he sees that some of the Slytherins were fighting to have a holiday in Honor of the sacrifices made to win the war. They wanted for there to be a Festival of Brews in honor of the one man who went into the death eater ranks as a spy. They even gave the proof that he died of a snake bite.

"I think they should allow him to be honored... I seen the memory he left in the Hogwarts Pensieve and though they weren't many I am sure they would be enough evidence for him to be honored." She softly told him as he continued reading the article. He nods as he gently hugs her.

"He gave me those memories after I seen Voldemort sic his snake, Nagini, on him. She bit his neck and he looked into my eyes as he died saying he wanted to see Lily's eyes one last time." Harry barely managed to choke it out but he did. He wipes his few tears away from his eyes with the sleeve of his formal business robes as he turns away. The man had done everything for him, died for him because he loved his mother. He never got to say 'thank you' to him. "I never got to give him the proper respect he deserved so I guess I'll take it up when I go to the Wizengamot meeting here soon."

McGonagall simply nods as she honestly could possibly say she feels the same way. "He was a good man who had been lead astray but he had come to his senses when it was to late to save a dear friend. I will join you in the effort to make the holiday come into existence. There is only one thing we need to have prepared before hand... How are we going to celebrate it?" Harry laughs softly as he hugs her from behind.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan for that one that we will also discuss it with my account manager." Harry goes over to the floo and grabs the green powder. "Diagon Alley!" he steps inside with his eyes closed as he flies past a few grates. Plopping out of the fire place he checks his clothes as he steps away. McGonagall comes out with her clothes spotless and she walks around him while patting his ash off of him. Once that is done the people around him notice him. Once of them, who he once hated, stepped forward. Malfoy looked like he had been crying and now that he was in front of Harry the whole place was quiet hoping to hear what they said.

"I seen the newspaper... Your godfather placed some vital evidence to the war effort in the Hogwarts Pensieve. If you ask her nicely I am sure that McGonagall might allow it to be taken to court to prove his innocence. I will warn you now, you won't like what you see. I also have a memory to share." Everyone around them was staring at him in slight shock. Draco sobs as he finishes before giving him a sack and rushing into the fireplace to get away. Harry blinks at the sack with confusion before a few more Slytherin step forward from where Draco came from.

"I don't know if you know who I am but I am Blaise Zabini... We really appreciate what you are offering to us and though we know it won't work we still appreciate it." Harry's eyes dim as he looks at the fire place before he grabs Zabini by the shoulder and begins dragging him away.

"I have more than the 'allocated' amount of Wizengamot seats... Who do you know who also supports this act who doesn't have the full twelve seats?" Blaise barely refrains from tripping at the offer. Then he straightens as he begins following Harry of his own free will. He thinks about it as they make their way to the bank. Harry steps into line with Blaise and McGonagall behind him and a guard quickly notices them as does most of the goblins. Harry sees a goblin call into a hall causing a goblin to come out before the majority of the goblins point at Harry. The goblin walks over to him and fists his hand over his heart.

"Merry met, Honorable One. Lurnott informed us that you were coming for an appointment today. I am very happy to be able to take you and your group to him." Harry grabs Zabini and McGonagall and begins following after the goblin. The people around them begin gossiping at the high level of respect that the goblin gives him but Harry pays it no mind.

"Potter, since when have you been a goblin friend?!" Zabini whispers harshly in his ear. McGonagall looks at Harry with a new look of pride in her eyes before she steps up the pace.

"Slytherins, as always, are very excitable about who your are friends with." Zabini gives her a mild glare right as the goblin laughs.

"Very true, Headmistress McGonagall. It has come to my attention that you have gained twelve Wizengamot Seats here recently. Isn't that excitable too?" Zabini misses a step and nearly collides with Harry and the goblin grins when he sees it.

"Twelve?! Who could have that many to spare?" The goblin and McGonagall both point at Harry causing him to tell the truth. "It was my accountant's idea!" He tries to lessen the fact that he had given them but Zabini claps his shoulder.

"I honestly am happy that the school has some seats of it's own. Even if it wasn't your idea it wouldn't have happened unless you had the seats to begin with. Hogwarts is always a second home to the people who have attended, no matter who they are." Harry rubs the back of his head sheepishly just as they arrive outside the door. The goblin escort knocks, cracks the door open, and speaks rapidly.

"Come in!" Harry drags the other two inside and nods to the escort as he leaves back the way he came. Sitting down in the three chairs in front of the desk Lurnott gruffly looks up at the before calming. "I thought that you were never going to get here! I told you to come as soon as you woke up!" Harry doesn't get upset with him though he does frown.

"Uh... as a human I need between six and ten hours of sleep. Sorry." Lurnott's eyes widen before he hums softly. Sorting through the paperwork he conjures another two more chairs.

"I must apologize, it never occured to me that you have a different sleep pattern than goblin does. For us goblins we need between four and six hours of sleep every night." Harry grins at him as he presses a button on the side of his desk. Lurnott stayed silent until the door creaked open and Queen Elizabeth walked into the room. Harry flushed in embarrassment before whispering to McGonagall.

"Do I look okay?" She simply didn't have the ability to respond at the moments. Harry stand before bowing low to her. "Your Majesty, what a pleasant surprise!"


	3. Meeting With the Queen

_**Fruits of Perseverence: Chapter 3**_

 _ **Meeting With the Queen**_

Harry had been surprised that Queen Elizabeth had decided to meet with him and he had been surprised to find out that she wanted to support him for all of the losses he suffered. She told him a story about his Grandfather who had brother who had kids and told him he has a uncle of sorts and a distant cousin who still lived who were Potters. He had been greatly surprised which brings us to now.

Harry, Blaise and McGonagall were seated on one side of a conjured coffee table while the queen and her primary assistant sat next to her, Lurnott sat to the left of the queen and the right of Harry there was Kreacher was waiting for news across from Lurnott as if he wanted to say something. "Mr. Potter, You have given so much for this country, you gave your family, your childhood, and you lost most of your needs, treasures and wants you had in order to fulfill your need to help the country. I am happy to say that you have earned the title of Lord Potter even among us muggles." Harry sheepishly scratches the back of his head before his eyes light up.

Looking at Queen Elizabeth he smiles, "I... Thank you. I did all of these things for others not only because I could but because it makes me happy to see the war has ended finally. I also love helping others and bringing smiles to the faces of many... As such I have only three simple requests if you will hear me out, Mi'lady." Elizabeth gave a tittering laugh.

"Mr. Potter, anything I can do to help would be an honor. You deserve only the best and though I sense these things will be for others they might benefit you more than you think. I would like to hear your first request if you please." Harry smiles at her as he straightens his collar for the hundredth time.

Clearing his throat as a nervous habit he decides to be honest. "As you said I was forced to give up so many things. There are people, who are no longer with us, who fought to protect the nation in their own way. I want to help provide for their families and for others who were orphaned by the wars. I would like to start an orphanage for magicals and to buy and refurbish muggle orphanages. The whole problem started when Dumbledore decided to refuse to allow Tom Riddle, as he was once known, to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. He lived in a horrible orphanage and I was often threatened with being sent to a very bad orphanage by my relatives myself." Elizabeth frowns along with the majority of the others.

"That is a very simple request, Mr. Potter. I expected something more. I would be willing to help provide contacts who could help you with taking care of the children. Or was there another related request?" Harry's smile widens as he nods. Steadying himself for any backlash he may receive he told about his second year.

"In my second year of Hogwarts a house elf named Dobby tried to help me even though he was bound to a man who hated me and would have ordered otherwise. He knew that there was a dangerous basilisk in the school and he tried to protect me from it in the only way he could. He tried to get me to stay away from Hogwarts altogether. A few months ago he also gave his life to save my own. I want to buy several house elves and hire people to bond with them as long as I am their primary boss. I believe that this will allow me to help them by giving them to loving families who need an elf." Harry pauses to let her absorb the information since he knew it could be a lot to take in.

McGonagall looks at him with sadness in her eyes as she nods. "Most house elves are abused and neglected. You could have most of them help out with simple tasks while hiring someone to teach the delicacies of those tasks. What I mean is things like Potions Ingredient Harvesting, Herbology to grow plants to sell and numerous other simple tasks. Most of which you could use the money from to buy more house elves." Elizabeth smiles at both of them.

"I have felt a similar need to protect the adorable dolls. Maybe you should have background checks on those you hire to bond them to just to make sure they won't abuse them." McGonagall nods to her while Blaise clears his throat.

They all look at him as he shifts from being just as nervous as Harry was moments ago. "Maybe we could hire different beings since they often are mistreated just as much as the house elves. This assures you that they will be less likely to abuse any elves." Elizabeth gives another tittering laugh.

"Young man, that is one of the most wonderful ideas I have ever heard. I think that it might also help in another way. You see, most magical beings have specialties to their race in general like the centaurs are normally known for their prophecies and their herbology knowledge. They could help teach the subjects pertaining to Herbology to your elves and could go as far as lessen the price if a fairly sized portion of the herbs are allocated to them." Blaise nods with a small smile showing his embarrassment of being praised by one of the most well known queens in the world.

"Harry, what is your third request?" McGonagall asks while making a drinking motion. Harry coughs to hide a laugh while Blaise's eye shine with a bright glint of hope and understanding.

"As McGonagall and Blaise already know I was protected from the shadows by a famous potioneer who became a death eater in order to spy for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. His name was Severus Tobias Snape and he was often abused as a child and neglected by his father. I never thought much of the man until the day he killed Dumbledore, at the time I hated his very being and wished him dead. At the final battle he gave me shocking news by his memories moments before he died." McGonagall remains silent and the queen sees tears at the edge of Blaise's eyes that he was trying to hide from Harry by turning toward Lurnott.

McGonagall spoke up, "I was also able to view the memories... Dumbledore ordered him to kill him. A young man named Draco Scorpius Malfoy was tasked, by the dark lord, to kill him and the headmaster didn't want him to lose his innocence and somehow knew that the dark lord would want his wand. Draco won the alliance of his wand that night unknown to the dark lord and who knows who has it now." Harry coughs to get their attention completely. Smiling softly at them he looks at the people in the room.

"I want everyone to make a vow of secrecy pertain to what I am about to tell you. If the news gets into the wrong hands it could be devastating." The majority of the room's occupants look at each other before looking at Elizabeth who had been staring at Harry.

"I, Elizabeth II, current Queen of England, do hereby swear not to tell anyone what is discussed within this room among this specific group of people. So mote it be." Everyone felt a binding flow over her before they repeated her oath with Harry doing the same.

"Alright, hate to breake it to you but it wasn't Dumbledore's wand..." He looks at them as he tries to relay whose it was by the look of supreme pranking in his eyes.

Lurnott chokes on his breath as McGonagall opens her mouth causing her to pause and see the look of pure fear in his eyes. "It was the death stick, wasn't it?" Everyone froze at the implication other than the queen.

"I am afraid that you will have to explain the implications of it to me." Everyone but Harry jumps at the sudden sound of her voice.

Harry reaches into his pocket pulling out a stone and the wand. Reaching into his man satchel from Hermione he pulls out a cloak. "These are whispered of only in legends as the Deathly Hallows. There was once, in or before the medieval ages, three brothers. One day they found a river they couldn't cross and used their magic to cross it by conjuring a bridge. Death was so mad that he didn't claim their souls that he came up with plan."

Looking at McGonagall he allows her to continue, "Death congratulated them and offered them prizes for outsmarting them. One wanted to see his dead wife so Death enchanted a stone to pull souls from the great beyond. The second brother wanted to have the most powerful wand to ever exist and Death took one of his favorite creature's hairs and put it in the stick of elder he grew from a tree before it withered and died."

Then Harry looked at Blaise and seen him shaking too much o continue the story. Looking at Lurnott he nods at him, "Then the last brother asked for Death's invisibility cloak, one that hid not only their form but every aspect that a living being uses to find a person. The first two brothers ended up dead but the last brother used his reward to hide knowing why death offered such to them. When he was ready to die he went and found Death after giving his cloak to his heir. They went to the Great Beyond together as if they were old friends..." Everyone stares at Harry as he looks at them.

Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle, "Is there any assumed powers that come with these objects? If so you might need to find death and ask him what, if any, responsibilities fall on your shoulders." Harry sighs as a shadow settles over the room. Everyone looks at the shade in the middle of the room with great surprise, it was only a small boy about ten years old.

"So you are our master..." Everyone looks at Harry as he puts his pinky into his ear to clean it out.

"Forgive me, I thought that there was only one Death. How many are there?" The teal-whites with yellow pupils and violent iris eye stare at him calmly, he has black hair looks like a very young boy. He is wearing a black and vivid yellow tunic with wide-tipped elbow-length sleeves and a maroon sash tied around the waist, as well as a pair of black and yellow lace-up boots and a long black cloak. He has a single stud earring and an elegant circlet that he is wearing too. The god/boy snorts with amusement before he sighs and hopes to the ground from where he was floating.

"Sorry, but that is classified. I can't tell these people and I will get into trouble if you tell people. The only reason I decided to appear now was because of the oaths of secrecy everyone of you took." Kreacher pops between them wielding a frying pan.

"No! Harry Sir belongs to Kreacher! If Dead-Boy wants him he can't have all of him!" Harry sees the boy reach for a shortsword at his waist and pulls Kreacher behind him.

"Kreacher! We don't even know what he is here to tell me so whose to say he owns me? And besides, I know that I obviously have some duties tied directly to me and because of that I have responsibilities. Do you want me to fail those responsibilities and disgrace the House of Black?" Kreacher looks at him with horror in his eyes before he starts bawling as he tackles Harry's legs.

"NO! HARRY SIR MUSTN'T DISGRACE HIMSELF NOR THE HOUSE OF BLACK! KREACHER DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS HARRY POTTER SIR DOESN'T DO EITHER OF THOSE THINGS!" Kreacher yells through his tears. The sprit humphs at the behavior of Kreacher knowing most elves would be beaten for hugging their masters even f only to beg for a favor.

"Kreacher," Harry start before looking over his shoulder at the spirit, "This young man is to be obeyed as if he was me. Okay? He wants to bring honor to me and thus to the house of Black." Kreacher bobs his head repetitively as he turns to the spirit.

"Dead Boy, Kreacher asks that Dead Boy forgives Kreacher, Harry Sir is correct and Kreacher now realizes that he would hate to oppose Dead Boy. However, if Dead Boy hurts even a single hair upon Harry Sir's head Kreacher will attack Dead Boy. Understood?" The spirit scoffs at Kreacher though he does nod to him.

"I understand clearly, it would be wise to thank him for the understanding or I would have reaped your soul too early." Kreacher froze as a sudden chill covered the air before it was gone. The others appeared to have felt the chill as well and shudder.

Harry turns to the spirit and nods to him. "Sorry about that, Kreacher is fiercely protective of those he considers as family-(Harry Sir is not Kreacher's Family! Harry Sir is not a elf!)-and that mostly includes me." The spirt nods serenely and turns to the others in the room.

"Excuse me, but than you for making him aware of me. Since I must meet with him alone you may continue your own meeting." They nod to him and turn uneasily to Harry with him leaving nary a trace of his presence.

The others blink before shaking their heads. Elizabeth smiles at him and gives a nervous tittering laugh, "At least we are still alive... Now, for your request for a holiday in honor of him I would have to know his most well known mastery and maybe make a competition for it. There would be other things as part of the remembrance since there was many who fought bravely but that is what we should start with if we want Mr. Snape to be honored." Harry grins and Blaise comes back to himself and wandlessly uses a conjuration spell to create a dozen sheets of parchment and half a dozen quills.

"He taught potions. That was his job and what he was well known for but he favored Defense Against the Dark Arts. We could have a competition for Dueling every year with a winner getting a plaque of some kind and same for potions if we say it is something Harry enjoys." Everyone looks at Harry questioningly. Sitting up he leans onto his elbows as he takes a parchment and a quill, it had ink inside of the feather some how.

He begins writing down a few things as he responds to that comment. "That's not a problem, as long as Snape isn't hovering over my shoulder I enjoy brewing. I find it calming when I don't have him breathing down my back and trying to degrade me in hatred of my father. My father relentlessly bullied him when he was a kid and he, at first, thought the same thing would be done by me to other Slytherns." Blaise nods at the news and looks over at Harry's writing to see what he was planing.

"I didn't think of having a pranking competition between the kids. That would make them happy having a series of days to get at each other. Maybe having a prank product making contest would be good, too." Harry writes it down. McGonagall clears her throat sternly causing them to look up at her and see the look in her eye promising pain. "We could tell them to test their pranks on the awful poltergeist instead of you staff." Blaise says calmly; he was quite happy he wasn't going back to Hogwarts to get a stern look from them every time a prank went off.

McGonagall's eyes shine much, much brighter at the thought of pranking that vile trickster. "That sounds reasonable considering he always pranks the student body most of all. I would also be happy to judge these pranks during the last day of the event. yes, there will be more than one day considering time is needed for each duel and each potion. Plus the judges need to be watching each contestant carefully least they use a color changing spell upon a already invented potion or cheat during their duels." Harry nods as he writes it down. The queen, suddenly stands and everyone's attention goes to her and the boys quickly stand in an effort to be polite to her.

"Oh, there is nothing I can do to help you right now and you need to mourn in peace. However, I heard that you had a pet snowy owl. I hired a necromancer to look for her body and we were able to find her. Thankfully he was a powerful one who also knew about the nature of souls as well. She can't fly anymore but she can walk. However, we are trying to design a set of wing covers to place upon her wings so she may one day fly again." Harry knew he had tears in his eyes and he couldn't help it. A sudden, loud, grinding hoot sounds from the doorway as a raggedy half rotten snowy owl waddles into the room.

"Hedwig?" She looks at him and rushes over to him and allows him to pick her up. She instantly begins preening his hair and trying to calm his tears. He just hugs her softly afraid that she will break at any moment. He can't stop crying, it was like a flood opened up and he began bawling. The queen quickly walks over to him and hugs him briefly and allows him to hug her before waving to the goblin and the others in the room.

To everyone's surprise Kreacher walks up to her and tilts his head to her with respect. "Queen is a filthy muggle but Queen made master very happy. What may Kreacher do to aid Queen?" Harry and Hedwig squeak at the fact that he called her filthy and a derogatory name but they had sense to see he didn't mean to offend her. The queen looks at Kreacher for a moment before motioning for him to follow her into the hall. He obeys leaving the others alone in the room as they close the door.

The room stays quiet as everyone tries to hear anything from the hall. Not a sound could be heard though. Suddenly the door opens again and Kreacher walks back into the room. He goes back to his seat and looks around. "Oh yes; Lord Potter, Ragnok suggested a Conquer Linage Test. It would detail the linages you could claim things from among those who were death eaters along with about how much of their stuff you could claim in percentage." Harry nods and Lurnott pulls out a blade and a parchment and hands it to Harry.

Harry shallowly slices the palm of his hand and smears blood onto the parchment rather thickly not realizing the parchment was drawing out a ton of magic. Seconds later the parchment began glowing a rainbow of hues before it started having sudden and rapid flashes of bright light. Each bright flash of light added a different color or hue of color. After several long seconds, not nearly as long as the first time, it began printing the list.

 _Harry Potter's Conquer Linage Test_

 _Avery – A Death Eater named Avery was part of the ambush at the Department of Mysteries. He was believed to have 'wormed his way out of trouble' following Voldemort's first defeat, by claiming to have been acting under the Imperius curse. Owes 70%_

 _Carrow – Amycus and Alecto Carrow were a brother-and-sister and the last two of the linage Death Eater double-act, recruited to instill some discipline at Hogwarts. Thus they owe the school 75% and Harry 25%_

 _Crouch – Bartemius Crouch might have led a very ordered life were it not for his Azkaban-escapee and Death Eater son 'Barty' Jr., who killed him and transfigured his body into a bone. Barty used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Mad-Eye Moody to lead Harry into the Triwizard Tournament trap thus owes Harry 100%_

 _Gaunt – Quite where Voldemort got his meanness from is indicated from the portrait of his grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, and his uncle Morfin. Obsessed with their own pure-blood status and with being the only living descendants of Salazar Slytherin, they terrorize Voldemort's mother Merope, and accuse her of being a Squib. After a string of attacks on Muggles, the two Gaunt men end up in Azkaban, leaving Merope alone to enchant a local Muggle boy Tom Riddle – and that didn't end well. Owes 100%_

 _Lestrange – Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus were among Voldemort's most loyal followers. Bellatrix was killed in a duel by Molly Weasley and Rodolphus was injured during the Battle of Hogwarts. Owes 50% to Harry and 50% to Neville Longbottom._

 _Malfoy – the fate of this long-standing dynasty might have ended had Draco Malfoy and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, not decided to switch sides during the Battle of Hogwarts. Owes 10%_

 _Nott – 'Lord Nott' was one of the Death Eaters summoned upon the Dark Lord's return in Haggleton Graveyard Owes 45%_

 _Rosier - Evan was the last Rosier and was a Death Eater killed the year before Voldemort's first downfall. 100%_

 _Rowle - Another Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle Owes 100%_

 _Selwyn – Dolores Umbridge harmed Harry as a student, thus he owns 20% with the long list of his titles and his reputation. Another 70% goes to the students she harmed with a blood quill by forcing the students to write lines with it._

 _Travers – One of the Death Eaters to escape from Azkaban, Travers was famous for helping murder the McKinnons. Owes 100%_

 _Yaxley – the only Yaxley is another dastardly Death Eater, Owes 100%_

Harry groans at the possible wealth that he gained from these people. He already had too much since all three of houses he inherited, the Black family, Fleamont Family, and the Potter family, had been three of the top seven families in money. And that wasn't even beginning to start counting their valuables and heirlooms. Flopping his head onto his head he cuddles Hedwig closer and continues tearing up. "What am I gonna do with all this money?! It is too much! Lurnott, I am officially hiring you to start a few research institutions with all this stupid money. Take everything from these conquest vaults and place it in a new vault for usage of the research that whatever the company is going to be named to use."

Lurnott tries and fails to avoid laughing at him. Finally gaining control of himself after he seen a person crying about too much of what was now a necessity of society he slowly began look him in the eye. He can't help coughing to hide another laugh. Finally calming himself he smiles softly at Harry. "I am honored to see that you have no greed. You are kind in a way because now you have given the goblin more influence by assigning us jobs in your peerage. You also consider us as equals in a way, never have we seen you look at us with distrust in your eyes. We adore you though we were mad when you broke into our bank." McGonagall stood at the news and rounded at Harry before the goblin gently grabs her hand.

"Let me rephrase that; when you stole and destroyed a horcrux from us." McGonagall quickly fell into her seat when she realizes that he did it to end the war. Harry smiles kindly and sheepishly at Lurnott.

Looking at the stunned McGonagall he waits patiently for her to come around before she slowly turns toward him and wearily smiles at him. "You did get all of the Hocruxes, correct?" Harry nods and she carefully hugs him with tears in her eyes. "You should have never been forced to live like that, I supposed that there was a curse upon you but instead you might have been a horcrux! Is it gone too?" Harry nods as he clarifies to her.

"Yes Ms. McGonagall. I thought that to kill him I would have to die but when he hit me with the elder wand it only destroyed his horcrux in me instead. I had gone to him expecting to die and somehow I actually lived, I spoke with Dumbledore in the gate to the afterlife for a moment and we agreed that I had the choice to come back simply because I had already mastered the wand. As the wand's master I couldn't be killed by it at all unless I wished to be." McGonagall looks at him sharply and promptly sways as she clasps her hand over her heart. Harry made sure to guide her back to her chair and tried to change the subject. "It is nothing important anymore. Look, I have the foolish luck of the gods, remember?" McGonagall simply groans as she places her face into her hand.

"I don't understand how you are able to put up with being so adventurous and all. I would find it tiresome, what do you do to ease the stress from it?" McGonagall looks at Harry with sincerity in her eyes and he shrugs.

"I guess that the stress alleviates when I learn my friends are okay which allows me a greater strand stress strength. I can put up with more each time because I know every other time I was okay until each thing that happened actually caused less stress and all then it would for others." McGonagall sighs as she clasps his hand in both of her own and looks him straight in the eye with her own being misty.

"I cannot imagine the... dread that you felt going through everything. I am so sorry I wasn't able to support you as well as I should have. I also feel bad for Snape and how he gave everything, including his life, to help you." Harry smiles sadly at her as he nods with agreement to the last piece.

"Yeah, you should go look in the pensieve and look at the memories he gave me. It will show him in a completely new perspective. I wish I had shown him more respect for what he did for me." McGonagall nods at him. They look up as Lurnott clears his throat.

"Now, we must speak about why you came today. I assume that you wanted to give the last three Wizengamot Seats to Heir Zabini?" Zabini shakes his head but Harry nods to him. Lurnott grins with a little gleam of superiority. "Since it is Heir Potter's choice the three Wizengamot Seats shall be given to Heir Zabini as soon as Harry writes Blaise Zabini upon this parchment and makes his signature." Zabini turns to him with a little confusion.

"Why are you still giving me the seats, You got what you wanted and that was the holiday so what reason is there to give a few to me?" Harry blinks owlishly as Hedwig snuggles into him more with a tad bit of amusement in her eyes as she observed the four of them. Harry then turns to McGonagall for help and seeing that she is just as confused as Zabini he sighs.

Hedwig hoots encouragement to him causing him to smile at her and kiss her head before explaining. "Well, I figured that with a alliance between a Gryffindor very well known and a Slytherin we could possibly create house unity at Hogwarts. This would benefit the entirety of the British Isles considering that the majority of us have gone to Hogwarts. Besides that there is the fact that when younger people see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together they obviously think that they are up to something or try to mimic them." Blaise nods as he see his point. McGonagall seems a little perturbed.

"Harry, as far back as I remember there has never been true house unity at all and that would be a high stakes goal. Are you sure that you want to try for something like that?" Harry nods with a tinge of determination in his eyes. Blaise grins a little wider at him and reaches his hand forward and clasps it.

"If you want House Unity then I suggest marrying a Slytherin or something. Besides that you might become friends with a couple who has one member a Raven and the other being a Badger. Being friends with one member of each house would strengthen that aspect. It would also prove that you are willing to go great lengths to unite the people completely." Harry frowns before looking at Lurnott and sighing. He scratches his head nervously as he glances at Blaise.

Is there any expectations of marriage between nobles?" Lurnott grins at the question with a little remorse.

"Let's Talk about that now." Harry groans at the look knowing he probably had no choice and he sat down before McGonagall suddenly stood. They look at her as she smiles sadly at Harry.

"I am sorry but I must be going to oversee the volunteer groups who were helping to rebuild the school." They waved to her politely other than Harry who stood and hugged her before allowing her to leave. Hedwig cutely waved and hooted enthusiastically as if asking her to visit again. Harry and Blaise laugh lightly at Hedwig before they begin getting serious.


	4. Deep Discussions and Deep Trouble

_**Fruits of Perseverance: Chapter 4**_

 _ **Primary Author's Note:**_ _Hello probably upset fans. I know that may of you are upset that I haven't continued this in a while so I decided to continue it. it is one of my more 'favorable' things since it will teach me to slow down my story's pace of movement. Right now my main problem that I am working on is slowing down the pace without boring the audience in the meanwhile. My story will not stick to the canon viewing of Harry Potter 'fifteen years later' as the ending shows him. Other than that I truly apologize to those who have waited for so long to have this story continued._

 _ **Secondary Author's Note:**_ _Now I know that I won't always have the best creative juices so I've created a random generator on 'Generatorland' the website to allow you guys and gals to help me out. Use their search engine to find Harry Potter Character Relationship Generator #3 or look up yukimoricherokee as that is my username. Once you have done this click the 'who are you' button until you find someone you think will benefit the story. Once you have done that look around the Internet for other generators and try to flesh out the character a little. However, the limit of text is 8000 alphabet characters as that is how many you can use in a Private Message System. Or you can review the story and post you character there. I will try to incorporate all the characters given to me while fleshing them out a little more if I can._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some cussing in this chapter._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or any related works or sources such as Pottermore or any other guide to the Harry Potter Universe._

 _ **Chapter 04: Deep Discussions and Deep Trouble**_

Harry, Kreacher and Blaise sit around the room waiting to be spoken to while Lurnott waits for something. Rolling his eyes the goblin looks pointedly at Blaise. Harry realizing what he wants turns to Blaise who is now looking at him questioningly. "I don't doubt either of you but I also know that both of you have information that I don't. I therefore respect the knowledge of both of you and would hate to have one but not both. Blaise, I know it won't mean much... but would you like to be hired as an advisor of sorts? This job will just include telling me the gist of things and telling me the pros and cons of choosing certain actions."

Blaise stares at Harry for a moment as if trying to determine if his words are sincere as his will. Sighing Blaise nods to him and turns toward Lurnott questioningly. Harry looks at him and pauses, he looks faintly amused for some reason. "You are truly a enigma... You have befriended a Slytherin, have defeated several monsters and vile men and creatures, and you have even befriended a house elf out of the goodness of your own heart. Most cannot claim the same. Not only that but now you seek to honor the house elf who gave his life for you by giving his people good homes! I think I'll be needing some fire whiskey when this is done..." Blaise snorts at Lurnott's amused expression before waiting for him to continue. The goblin pulls a bottle of Butterbeer out of his drawer and takes a sip. He looks pointedly at the two as something in the butterbeer calms him. "I can't stomach Calming Draught alone."

Harry nods as he knows the feeling, it is rather nasty. "That is understandable. Now the things I want to know about is the homes I might own, any responsibilities I must fulfill and what people I might owe debts to." The goblin glances at him strangely as he replaces the butterbeer back into the drawer.

"Yes, yes, yes. Those things are rather important to know about. As for the first... There is an inheritance can list every home you own by magic. And if you take a advanced combination Magic-Will-Conquer test you will have a huge list of homes to take as your own. Does that make sense?" Harry nods as the goblin gathers one long sheet of parchment and gives it to him. Harry looks at Blaise as he wonder how to activate them.

"Press your index finger in the middle and firmly say: Activate." Harry nods as he places two of them to the side.

"Activate." His magic is quickly sucked up into the inheritance parchment and soon enough the goblin is copying the list to make sure both Harry and Gringott's have an official copy. Harry nearly thumps his head against the table top. The combined list is huge!

 **Homes Owned By Harry James Potter...**

 **Armham Chateau**

 **Ashburgh Manor**

 **Asphill Plantation**

 **Avery Chateau**

 **Avery Estate**

 **Avery Main Estate**

 **Avery Mansion**

 **Avery Plantation**

 **Avery Residence**

 **Avery Summer Home**

 **Avery Winter Home**

 **Beaverdam Chateau**

 **Beavergreen Plantation**

 **Beaverlake Mansion**

 **Beaverwild Plantation**

 **Beech Valley Chateau**

 **Beechwood Mansion**

 **Beehall Plantation**

 **Belleview Chateau**

 **Belleview Mansion**

 **Big Oak Fields**

 **Birdburn Hall**

 **Birdvalley Residence**

 **Black Estates**

 **Black Getaway Islands**

 **Black House Elf Work Farm**

 **Black Manor House**

 **Black Summer Estate**

 **Blossomfall Chateau**

 **Blossomfall Manor**

 **Bluebird Fields**

 **Boulderland Mansion**

 **Brierwell Estate**

 **Broadriver Chateau**

 **Buckbrandt Estate**

 **Bucksley Estate**

 **Camplace Estate**

 **Canyon Crest Ranch**

 **Carrow Estate**

 **Carrow Main Estate**

 **Carrow Mansion**

 **Castlemore Mansion**

 **Castlewoods Mansion**

 **Caulbert Estate**

 **Caulton Residence**

 **Cedar Grove Estate**

 **Cedar Grove Residence**

 **Cedarmeadow Hall**

 **Cherry Grove Mansion**

 **Chestnut Grove Residence**

 **Clovervale Estate**

 **Cloverway Mansion**

 **Crescentwood Manor**

 **Crouch Chateau**

 **Crouch Estate**

 **Crouch Main Estate**

 **Crouch Mansion**

 **Crouch Residence**

 **Crouch Summer Home**

 **Crouch Winter Home**

 **Crystalcreek Mansion**

 **Dogwood Range**

 **Dragontooth Meadow**

 **Eastmeadow Estate**

 **Egerchild Manor**

 **Evergreen Manor**

 **Evergreen Valley Manor**

 **Everstone Hall**

 **Flamel Chateau**

 **Flamel Elf Breeding Farm**

 **Flamel Elf Farm**

 **Flamel Elf Work Farm**

 **Flamel Estate**

 **Flamel Fall Home**

 **Flamel Goat Fields**

 **Flamel Grand Estate House**

 **Flamel Greenhouses**

 **Flamel Herd Fields**

 **Flamel Horse Fields**

 **Flamel Islands**

 **Flamel Main Estate House**

 **Flamel Manor**

 **Flamel Mansion**

 **Flamel Residence**

 **Flamel Spring Home**

 **Flamel Summer Home**

 **Flamel Training Grounds**

 **Flamel Winter Home**

 **Fleamont Estate**

 **Fleamont House Elf Breeding Farm**

 **Fleamont House Elf Work Farm**

 **Fleamont Manor**

 **Fleamont Summer Getaway**

 **Fleamont Summer Home**

 **Fleamont Winter Home**

 **Foredows Estate**

 **Foxtail Grange**

 **Gaunt Cabin**

 **Gaunt House**

 **Gaunt Summer Cabin**

 **Gaunt Winter Cabin**

 **Gentle Plains Manor**

 **Gladherd Manor**

 **Glenborough Hall**

 **Goodbrook Chateau**

 **Gooddel Mansion**

 **Goodland Mansion**

 **Gracebourne Mansion**

 **Graceland Mansion**

 **Graceview Mansion**

 **Graceville Estate**

 **Grand Meadow Manor**

 **Granler Chateau**

 **Grapevine Mansion**

 **Green Haven Nursery**

 **Green Meadow Manor**

 **Gregcoll Manor**

 **Hammersmith Manor**

 **Harbordale Mansion**

 **Harrant Manor**

 **Harringburn Manor**

 **Hazelbend Mansion**

 **Heartstone Mansion**

 **Highwood Mansion**

 **Homeberry Mansion**

 **Honeydrop Mansion**

 **Humblecreek Manor**

 **Idlehall Estate**

 **Idleton Hall**

 **Ivory Manor**

 **Ivygreen Home**

 **Ivylane Manor**

 **Jade River Manor**

 **Kingsmeadow Plantation**

 **Kingspond Home**

 **Lakefield Residence**

 **Lakeside Residence**

 **Lamhall Mansion**

 **Lestrange Elf Breeding Farm**

 **Lestrange Grand Cabin**

 **Lestrange Grand Chateau**

 **Lestrange Grand Estate**

 **Lestrange Grand Manor**

 **Lestrange Grand Mansion**

 **Lestrange Grand Residence**

 **Lestrange Island mansion**

 **Lestrange Summer Mansion**

 **Lestrange Tropical Mansion**

 **Lestrange Winter Mansion**

 **Lewin Residence**

 **Little Farms**

 **Littlewood Estate**

 **Livingchild Mansion**

 **Locustspring Plantation**

 **Locuststead Plantation**

 **Longford Estate**

 **Longtown Plantation**

 **Longworth Plantation House**

 **Magnolia Residence**

 **Malfoy Island Getaway**

 **Malfoy Tropical Getaway**

 **Maumaker Manor**

 **Melrose Cabin**

 **Melrose Estates**

 **Melrose Manor**

 **Melrose Plantation**

 **Melrose Slave Plantation**

 **Melrose Summer Cabin**

 **Middale Plantation House**

 **Moonmond Plantation House**

 **Mordred Estates**

 **Mordred Getaway**

 **Mordred Islands**

 **Mordred Manor**

 **Mordred Summer Estate**

 **Mordred Summer Islands**

 **Morisver Estate**

 **Morning Dew Mansion**

 **Mudisle Home**

 **Murkwood Chateau**

 **New Hope Ranch**

 **Nightfall Vineyard**

 **Noble Oak Residence**

 **Northway Mansion**

 **Nott African Mansion**

 **Nott Eastern Getaway**

 **Nott Indian Home**

 **Nott Island Winter Getaway**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

 **Number 4 Private Drive**

 **Oak Alley Chateau**

 **Oak Springs Nursery**

 **Oceanview Estate**

 **Oder Manor**

 **Odwell Mansion**

 **Patterdows Estate**

 **Peace Blossom Estate**

 **Peace Valley Manor**

 **Pearlhall Manor**

 **Pettigrew Ancestral Home**

 **Picksley Estate**

 **Potter Cabin**

 **Potter Estates**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Potter Tower**

 **Potter Winter Island Getaway**

 **Quarter Mile Vineyard**

 **Rainport Mansion**

 **Ranleigh Mansion**

 **Ravenwood Nursery**

 **Rebirth Meadow**

 **Restmeadow Chateau**

 **Rosepetal Chateau**

 **Rosestone Manor**

 **Rosier Elf Breeding Farm**

 **Rosier Elf Working Farm**

 **Rosier Estate**

 **Rosier Grand Estate**

 **Rosier Grand Island Mansion**

 **Rosier Grand Mansion**

 **Rosier Grand Tropical Mansion**

 **Rosier Main Grand Estate**

 **Rosier Summer Cabin**

 **Rosier Winter Cabin**

 **Rottdwin Estate**

 **Rowle Estate**

 **Rowle Fall Mansion**

 **Rowle Forest**

 **Rowle Grand Estate**

 **Rowle Island House**

 **Rowle Main Estate Home**

 **Rowle Reserve**

 **Rowle Spring House**

 **Rowle Summer Cabin**

 **Rowle Tropical Mansion**

 **Rowle Winter Estate**

 **Ruxsen Residence**

 **Seapoint Manor**

 **Selwyn Estate Home**

 **Selwyn Residence**

 **Serenity Point Manor**

 **Shadehall Plantation**

 **Shadewoods Chateau**

 **Shadewoods Manor**

 **Shadowfield Manor**

 **Sinkins Manor**

 **Smallnor Estate**

 **Snowdew Plantation House**

 **Southbay Chateau**

 **Southcove Plantation**

 **Spring Blossom Chateau**

 **Springwood Chateau**

 **Stagmont Hall**

 **Starbrook Chateau**

 **Starfall Residence**

 **Stone Valley Farms**

 **Stonewill Chateau**

 **Stormview Estate**

 **Stormview Residence**

 **Sugarhill Mansion**

 **Summervale Manor**

 **Sunrise Mansion**

 **Talster Chateau**

 **Tomlyn Residence**

 **Townfield Residence**

 **Travers Fall Mansion**

 **Travers Grand Cabin**

 **Travers Grand Estate**

 **Travers Island Retreat**

 **Travers Manor**

 **Travers Spring Cabin**

 **Travers Summer Manor**

 **Travers Winter Mansion**

 **Treavers Grand Mansion**

 **Troutriver Chateau**

 **Tulipvale Chateau**

 **Two Pines Grange**

 **Undergrove Estate**

 **Underwell Estate**

 **Waterfall Gardens**

 **Webnings Estate**

 **Websmith Mansion**

 **Whisperwind Grange**

 **White Willow Mansion**

 **Whitemarsh Chateau**

 **Whitestone Plantation House**

 **Whitewater Estate**

 **Whitgrove Plantation**

 **Whitland Chateau**

 **Whitmore Estate**

 **Wildridge Mansion**

 **Willow Creek Farms**

 **Windsong Mansion**

 **Wintersmith Estate**

 **Wintervale Chateau**

 **Yaxley Cabin**

 **Yaxley Elf Work Farm**

 **Yaxley Estate**

 **Yaxley Manor**

 **Yaxley Mansion**

 **Yaxley Residence**

Harry groans at the huge list of homes and estates, before thinking about what he can do with them. _Hopefully I can start a series of businesses with a few dozen of them. Hey, how about an Inn? I can even invite Tom the Bartender of the Leaky Cauldron to act as an overseer of sorts._ Grinning at his new idea he looks up at the two suddenly wary people. Yeah, Harry still thinks that every sentient being is a person even if others don't think so themselves.

"What is with the cautious looks? I need to know since I have a plan to make some more money using some of these buildings." The two of them sigh in relief, so he is not up to mischief like they thought he is. Lurnott looks at his paperwork before shrugging, it can wait at least a little bit.

"Now to be honest that grin you gave was exactly like one of a prankster of sorts so it frightened us. Now if you will be as kind to explain you plans to us we might be able to give you a little feedback for the idea." Harry nods his head, he has multiple ideas all branching off from each other while shoving each other out of the spotlight as they try to gain his attention as rapidly as possible.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare either one of you. And the two of you know I already have enough money as is. The money being made will be combined into a charity of sorts. A large amount will be split between a few particular things. One of them will be a potions experimentation laboratory with several rooms to store potions that can be sold at later dates. There should also be a testing room, at least five brewing rooms, a library with potions tomes, and maybe a residence area for those who stay up all night and barely catch a wink of sleep. On that note there should also be a kitchen and showering areas." Harry sees the two beside him who actually look interested in the idea. Especially Blaise.

"Alright, that is a good start but we might want to look through all the libraries at the estates that you own and look for extra Potions notes, tomes, and whatnot. That would be a strong initial contribution. Besides that the Potters were once renown to be masters of potions. Most of them have masteries in the subject during their lifetimes or the equal to such." Harry pauses before continuing with a wider smile on his face. He writes the suggestion down before handing the parchment to Lurnott for some reason.

"The next part will have to do with medical advancements. It will have an assortment of people who volunteer help us try to find cures to cursed magics and whatnot that we don't have today. The Potions Laboratory will be connected to this Health Laboratory and will work to help create cures with their remedies. Besides that the potions brewed will go to Saint Mungo's to help provide medical treatment when needed. Uh, can you think of anything else?" Harry looks at the two of them with already a third idea roaming around his head. Blaise looks at Lurnott who shrugs.

Lurnott remarks, "May we should get the list of Laboratories you want to start before we flesh out details quite yet." Harry nods to them sheepishly as he hands the medical lab paper to Blaise. He quickly makes a note of labs that he wants to start.

 **Laboratories needed:**

 **Potion Creation**

 **Medical - Healing**

 **Herbology**

 **Magical Creature Breeding and Care**

 **Charms**

 **Warding**

 **Runes**

 **Transfiguration**

 **Alchemy**

 **Ancient Text Decoding**

 **Mental Magic**

 **Magic Growth**

 **Muggleborn Vs. Squibborn**

Harry grins at his list, it is exactly thirteen divisions on the group thing. Showing the list to Lurnott he sees the goblin raise an eyebrow. He looks up at Harry with a tad bit more respect in his eyes. I believe that these are all exceptional laboratories to start. Now if you can write a plan of where you wish to go we can get started from there.

The Herbology lab can focus on attribute breeding of the different plants needed for potions. They will be working around the clock and they will be testing the attributes with the help of the Potions Lab. Besides this they will be testing the properties of other plants rumored to have magical attributes and figuring out of those rumors are true. If those rumors are true then they will be testing the limitations of those plants and figuring out the exact attributes in those plants. There will be a huge amount of Greenhouses built for the plants and there will be at least one building to keep the records inside of. Harry looks up after writing the gist down and sees both of them nodding in agreement. Lurnott is even writing notes on what is being discussed.

That sounds wonderful for a starting point. We will discuss which buildings should be used later. Lurnott says calmly as he glances up. Harry could have sworn that he seen something akin to excitement in his eyes before it was gone.

Next will be the Magical Creature Breeding and Care lab. They will focus on breeding the creatures for different attributes as well, such as speed, intelligence, size, and whatnot. Some of these animals will be bred to have some willingly given parts to be used in the Potions Lab. They will not be forced to give anything against their will but they will be taken care of. This will have to use one of the much larger estates with plenty of land to roam. This will be used to represent their natural habitat. In fact this should have multiple properties connected to it. Either of you have any comments to add to it? Harry looks up and finds Blaise peeking over his shoulder at the list of objectives for the lab.

I ve got one, Potter. Maybe we can arrange it so that there could have a reserve on each property for people to view and sometimes feed the creatures. Maybe we can even be going as far as to have some endangered magical creatures in these parks which can be searched for but not hunted. We can use wards around each place to make sure that anyone who tries to harm them gets knocked unconscious and are taken to any dungeons to await the arrival of the Aurors. We need to do that to ensure the safety of both guests, caretakers, and the creatures. Blaise looks at him with a small smile and Harry blinks for a moment. Lurnott snorts at Harry s disbelieving glance as Blaise looks at him.

Call me Harry. Why do you look like a girl? Are you a hermaphrodite? A hermaphrodite is half male half female. Harry sees him stiffen before he glances down at him in surprise. Then he nods reluctantly.

I assure you that Mister Zabini is interesting but you can ask him personal questions later, we have some planning to do. Harry nods as he looks down at the sheet of parchment that is now full of writing and he hands it to Lurnott. Another thing we can do is charge a fine to have people enter the parks. This would also allow them to see the creature while we still make a profit to help with the procedures of each taskforce. The same can be applied for a park with the Herbology plants used in them instead of creatures and animals. Harry nods as he turns to his new sheet of parchment.

Make that official, it sounds great. Harry says with a bright smile. Blaise stares at him for a moment before decide to contribute for the next one.

I think that your Charms Lab can be something to test things such as what other uses charms can be used for. Like the Antibacterial Charm can be used to clean a patient for surgery but also to clean a person s hand before they start cooking. Plus it can be used to get rid of infections on open cuts and bruises in several magical creatures. Besides that this lab can also try to alter different charms to create new versions of each charm that are more effective. I plan on getting a mastery of my own in charms so I think this would also be a good place to apprentice at for such masteries. The other labs can also be used to gain masteries. Blaise looks at Harry for approval and sees that he is writing down the list of objectives that she suggested. He continues for a moment before looking up at her.

Another thing we can do is have some people donate example spells and other things to each of the lab in return for some offspring or altered versions of what they give. This will allow us to have a wider array of subjects to test. We can even have every person who works for the charity sign a contract not to disclose any family magics unless explicit permission from the head of family is given. That would be a good start and another thing is an oath of secrecy about which families gave what. Blaise is grinning widely at him as Lurnott clears his throat.

That is actually rather wise. I think, on certain terms, that the bank would also agree to donate some spells, plants and theoretical notes in return for a small share of what is created. Plus we can contact a few other races and put the offer on the table so to speak. Maybe even ask to join their regional conferences and suggest the offering and telling about the different things that the charity is going to need. But I might have to show them a memory of you swearing not to take anything from the charity for yourself. Same goes for Blaise here since he is helping with ideas. Harry nods. Blaise looks slightly nervous at the thought.

I am not so sure. I m only going to be donating things a volunteering to get a mastery of my own. I won t have any say in the departments. Harry laughs at him earning a look of confusion. What is so funny Po-Harry?

Harry grins at her. Well for one I am receiving your help now so we will have to either kick you out or find a way to make sure that you are only seen as an advisor, which is what I consider you as besides being a new friend, and I don t want to omit a detail from any of them. Would you like it if I omitted information from you? Blaise sighs as she raises her hand. Before Harry can stop her she is saying the oath.

I, Blaise Zabini, Heiress of the Zabini Linage, Swear upon my magic and everything I hold dear, that I will not try to use the charity foundation for my own gains without giving anything in turn. I do plan on giving a few things in return for a little help earning a Charms Mastery at the very least. I also plan on giving the exact worth of what I take and maybe a little extra when I can or have time. So mote it be. Lumos. A bright light glows from the tip of his wand and Harry sighs in relief. He honestly thought that she might not think it through clearly and that she might accidentally lose her magic.

I, Harry James Potter, Lord of several Houses including Potter, Black and Maeneil, swear upon my magic never to steal from the charity I plan on starting without giving the equal to the items or whatnot taken. I will make regular donations as much as I can and I will ensure that the company has enough funds until the day I die. If any parties donate to the laboratories and find nothing that they want in return I will do my best to honor them by having a stone carved with their name placed somewhere near the HQ of the charity. I also swear to do my best to honor the families and the groups that donate in the same way. I will not be prejudice when honoring these people as I have found others to be. I will also do all I can to ensure that the people who live on these properties as volunteers or workers have everything that they need ranging from food, to clothes or any other basic living necessity. So mote it be by the power of three. Expecto Patronum. Harry casts the patronus charm with practiced ease summoning the Stag from his happy memories. He smiles at it as it sniffs at Blaise it allows him to pet her and soon enough Blaise is laughing cheerfully. Harry raises an eyebrow at him curiously.

Professor Snape also has a similar patronus. His was a doe. I wonder why. Harry smiles faintly before looking at the doe as she takes more interest in Blaise. The doe gently buts her head against his head in want of affection. Harry dismisses the spell causing the doe to slowly fade from view.

Let s proceed to the task at hand. For the Warding department I can donate something rather intriguing. My father made a made of Hogwarts that was quite elaborate. Let me find it. Harry reaches into the satchel he brought with him and digs for a moment before pulling out the parchment. Harry shows it to Lurnott who looks at it curiously with Blaise.

It looks like a regular sheet of parchment. Blaise says. Harry snorts at her before bringing out his wand and gently tapping the paper in the center.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. He says loud enough for them to hear. The map instantly begins expanding until a huge array of different places and people are shown on the map. Blaise gasps as he points at a name on the map. Lucius apparently was apparently there under the order to use his magic to help rebuild things. McGonagall s name is seen in the ward where a few house elves are resting from their injuries. Besides that it lists dozens of names that Harry has never heard of before.

This is amazing. Did Lord James create this in the midst of his schooling years? Lurnott says as he observes it carefully.

Yes, dad, or Prongs, made it in either his fourth or fifth year. He had four others to help him out but they managed to tie it into the wards of the school somehow. The map can reveal people in Polyjuice and hiding under an invisibility cloak as well. This map can even show which named animals and creatures are inside the grounds. Do you think that they can try to recreate it? Lurnott looks up at him as if thinking. Then he suddenly pulls out a piece of parchment and writes on it before handing it to Harry. Harry looks at it and sees his point.

Alright, you are probably right. We should search for the notes and the theoretical stuff used in the making of it first in case we accidentally ruin the map. I ll pay the person who finds it first 200 Galleons as a bonus and all of them get 7 galleons an hour. However, I will pay a bonus to have a hired group of goblins go into each vault and sort everything into different corners or areas. I like to be organized and I don t know if the vaults are currently though I d also pay for a diagram showing a map for which sections has what. Lurnott snatches the parchment back before writing it down and adding something. Looking down at it again he nods, the leaders should get a 3 galleon higher pay per hour. Signing it he jumps as it suddenly vanishes before hearing Blaise snicker at him.

Rolling his eyes Harry looks back down at the list. We should also make sure that the wards are all functional and practical. Plus we should test them to make sure that they work as planned in any way possible. But make sure that the wards don t go overboard. Ah, this lab should be in charge of the wards of all the Charity properties. Blaise nods at him as she slowly stops giggling. She inhales deeply as he turns to look at Lurnott for approval who simply nods at him.

The Runes department will be learning and studying runes. They will also try to alter a few runic arrays to make them more useful or even stronger. Besides this the runes will be tested for other uses than the standard ones to ensure that everything is recorded about each rune's usefulness." Harry sees them nodding at the idea and so he decides to try to speed up, it is ear lunch after all. "The Transfiguration department will be working to find out new methods of changing items attributes. They will work on any number of things that are also related to Transfiguration such as Conjuration and Summoning." The two of them snort at him as they make note of it.

"The Alchemy group will be working on creating a number of items using alchemy. They will sometimes be working with the Potions Department. Wait, do we have Flamel properties or was I dreaming?" Lurnott looks back at the list of properties before whistling shrilly giving him his answer.

"Then the department can use numerous records of their files but nothing about the Philosopher's Stone should be given to them. If anybody gets a philosopher's stone it will be Gringotts." Lurnott spits out the tea he is sipping on before he begins choking on his breath. Harry waves his wand at him emptying his airway allowing him to breath.

"Thanks. Did you just say that you are giving Gringotts a Philosopher's stone?!" Lurnott squeaks loudly. Seconds latter a group of guards enter the room as Harry uses his wand to clean the spilt tea from the desk and walls. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get that on the papers." Lurnott says as he waves the guards toward the door. Harry looks at them and notice that they are staring at him with a little anger in their eyes.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear that I only used my magic to clear Lurnott's airway and to clean up the tea that was in his airway. So mote it be. Lumos." Casting the same spell that Blaise did earns a glowing light and the guards nod as if satisfied. They shuffle back out of the room quietly albeit each one nods to Harry respectfully as they leave.

Harry looks at Blaise before nodding apologetically to Lurnott. He waves him off and motions for him to continue. "The Ancient Text Decoding Department will basically be a library which translates numerous texts into Modern Day English for others to read at their leisure. This library will 'rent' books out to people but they will be expected to pay the whole fine should they loose the books that they collected or keep them far longer than allowed. This Department will b e working with most of the rest to provide research information." Blaise grins from next to him as she nods to him. Looking at Lurnott in sync they see him nod to the idea.

"The Mental Magic Department is an experimental group designed to help people who have mental scaring. It will be focused on helping those who fought in the battle of Hogwarts as well as those who were tortured by the Death Eaters. They will also be described as equals to the muggle Therapists and Psychologists in profession." Harry looks up at the two of them to see small smiles on their faces. They nod to him with a tad bit more respect.

"The Magic Growth department will determine what exactly causes one person's core to grow in leaps and bounds while other people merely grow at a snail's pace. This group will be giving reports to numerous people in the form of a magazine or newspaper." Blaise grins widely as Harry knows that this testing area will be the most interesting to most others. It will be especially interesting to the Purebloods like Blaise .

"Then there is the Muggleborn Vs. Squibborn Department. This area of testing will help determine if Muggleborn are actually just Squibborn who haven't been in the family in years due to abandonment. It will also try to discern what caused their magic to become active in their blood unlike their parents." Blaise looks up at him with a strange face before she smiles cheerfully at him. She goes back to the list acting as if she hadn't been giving him the biggest grin she could muster. Looking at Lurnott he sees him looking at the list of properties.

"Lord Potter, it says here that there is a Keep that your family has owned called 'Potter Tower.' Currently this sheel keep has rough-hewn stone walls and defensive battlements. The tower has residents that have used the place as a hideout and the self proclaimed female Lord of the keep is a young vampire named Papi, and it is defended by fierce Minotaur warriors." Lurnott says as he flips through a file.

"This Keep is home to a slew of geese who can lay Golden eggs worth 1300 Galleons each. Thankfully the geese are hidden from the beings but apparently Dumbledore decided to rent the place out to them and offered them sanctuary alongside a few more vampires and beings that live nearby. He did this after your first year and during your summer before the second year of Hogwarts and assured me that it would be profitable for you in the end. Thankfully Papi has wisely directed the people there and it has turned into a small settlement for an assortment of beings and creatures." Lurnott looks up at Harry who is trying to understand that golden eggs are real. Sighing he smiles a little, he was helping those in need even without knowing about it.

"I'd like for you to send Papi a letter asking for a time to visit and see what needs to be done in and around the settlement. I wouldn't have minded letting them live there even without pay but now I need to make sure that the settlement is properly cared for and that everyone has some food. Ask her if she can met me a little ways from the settlement to talk about what needs to be considered for the better of those people." Harry says clearly before hearing a splutter from the door as it opens to reveal Ron and Hermione. Hermione looks livid and so does Ron.

"Harry, why would you want to help them? The vampires sided with Voldemort!" Ron said with viciousness in his words. He blinks at Blaise before walking over to her with his hand raises like he was going to grab a fist full of her hair. Harry steps between them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione scolds him as if he is dumb. "Zabini is a Slytherin, why should we care about him. He is nothing to us. In fact he has probably been using compulsions on you." Harry freezes as a memory pops up. Hermione is shown using several on him before Dumbledore appears and wipes his memory. Looking up at the two of them with disappointment he sighs.

"I did not wish to do this... Get out you fickle wenches! Thanks to your words Hermione I remember those compulsions you used on me before Dumbledore wiped my memories. I cannot afford to have friends who only use me for what I have. I also am suing the two of you for attempted theft of several accounts and for withdrawing money from my account and placing it in your own." Harry says with tears in his eyes. He really didn't like the two of them. He had tried to put up with them for the whole time but in the end they betrayed him. Before he can blink Weasley and Granger have their wands out pointed at his chest.

"Bombarda!" They yell in sync. Harry doesn't even try to defend himself since he knows Blaise will get hit. To his utter surprise a ward flashes up as sirens blare in the room. Coving his ears at the harsh cries of pain from his former friends he barely notices Lurnott calling for guards as he and Blaise defend Harry from the two traitors. When he sees this his tears stop as he realizes that they are in danger. He quickly pulls out the Elder wand and begins sending hexes and jinxes at the two Gryffindors. The guards come in and send stunners at the two's backs sending them unconsious. Harry looks at Blaise and sees that a lethal cutting hex gashed her arm.

Gently he pokes her arm sending healing waves into her arm as his instincts go into overdrive. Turning toward Lurnott he sees that he is more heavily damaged than Blaise is. He walks over to where he sits prone. He begins trying to heal him and before he can finish a team of healers are in the room checking them over. When they skip Lurnott to try to tend to him he points at Lurnott with a look in his eyes.

"Alright, we will tend to you when we are done with Lurnott." Harry smiles weakly at them and stays close by with worry for Lurnott evident. He has defended him with severe cost for himself after all. Lurnott is trying to breath through the pain and Harry walks around the desk and reaches into the first drawer where the Fire Whiskey is at before bringing it to him. Lurnott carefully sits up and takes a sip. Instantly Lurnott begins calming and taking deeper breaths. Harry sighs in relief when they have finally healed him enough to transport him. The medic nearby finally convinces him to let them heal him of any damage. they use a diagnostic spell and instantly wince at the revelation. Grabbing a really long scroll and a quill the medic uses a spell on the quill and uses the diagnostic on him again. What was supposed to become a break for lunch turns into a medical fiasco of sorts. Harry sighs as he is brought to the Gringott's Medical Bay to be treated for horrendous scaring.


End file.
